Kyle Hamada
by chachingmel123
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be born and yet he had been. He was Kyle Hamada, Tadashi twin brother and he walked away. That was until he was dragged back kicking and screaming.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He wasn't supposed to be born and yet he had been. He was Kyle Hamada, Tadashi twin brother and he walked away. That was until he was dragged back kicking and screaming.

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Why was I born? Kyle Hamada couldn't help but think as he looked at the toddler version of a dead fiction character, Tadashi Hamada.

They looked exactly the same and yet, from their eyes you could tell they were two different people.

Even as a toddler Tadashi was more advanced than a teenager was, while his only advantage was his adult mind shoved into a body of a child.

Their parents who he know would die soon, was a traditional Japanese couple and Tadashi was obsessed with including him in everything.

Then their mother found out she was pregnant with no doubt baby Hiro and when he looked at the baby when Hiro was born, for the first time he actually cared about something.

Maybe, he could change the fate of the family, maybe Hiro won't have to lose his whole family and be left with just Aunt Cass.

He wanted to be a big brother to the small boy.

But he quickly realised things were set in stone.

He didn't even know how his parents died, he was just told in class his parents were dead and that he should come to the principle office where all three Hamada children assembled.

They watched as the adults tried to find somebody who was family to take them in.

They found Aunt Cass.

The funeral was depressing and he just stared.

He stared at the family of three.

Not four.

Aunt Cass, Tadashi and Hiro all came to comfort each other.

He tried, he really did but there was an invisible barrier preventing him from squeezing in, it was like he wasn't even there.

There was a shift in the families dynamic he noticed immediately.

As both Hiro and Tadashi began to show off their smarts, they graviated towards each other more.

Hiro didn't say it but he know that the boy preferred Tadashi over him.

Tadashi was bright and fun loving while he was gloomy as hell.

He couldn't join in when they started talking about things that were way beyond his years.

There used to be a time, where he know what on earth they were talking about but not anymore.

While he was going to regular school, Tadashi got accepted into a big and fancy school full of nerds.

Sure he was happy for his brother but you got to be a little bit depressed when people bring up how great your brother is all the time.

Anything he achieved was overshadowed by his brother, hell Hiro was over shadowing him simply because he finished school way earlier than he did.

So he set out to make an identity for himself, it started off innocently, just helping Aunt Cass in the shop.

He was content with being the baking brother.

But the moment both Tadashi and Hiro stepped into the shop, suddenly he wasn't even there.

He would quit some time later and mix in with the wrong crowd.

With them, there was no comparing him to the rest of his family, but he found out one thing he could call his own.

He was one hell of a gambler.

Suddenly he would get new stuff out of nowhere and he would come home late.

Then it happened.

Aunt Cass found his secret stash of cash, he came home late at night only to see his whole cash stash on the table with Aunt Cass waiting for him.

"Kyle, we need to talk" she said.

"Wait is that my money?" He said, looking to see the rolled up wads of cash was in fact the dirty money he won off of gambling. "You went through my stuff?"

"I had to" Aunt Cass said. "Kyle, lately I've been hearing rumours that you've been earning dirty money. You suddenly get new things and you come home late at night. You don't talk to anybody"

"So that gives you the right to go through my stuff?" He said, he still couldn't believe it.

"Kyle, what are you even doing?" Aunt cass said. "What about if you end up in prison or worse one day? You parents wouldn't have wanted you to do this. What about you're little brother Hiro? Can you imagine what kind of example it sets for him? Your brother Tada-"

And that was the final straw for him.

"Tadashi? TADASHI!?" He suddenly said, startling her.

He tried his best to calm down but he could not quiet.

"I have had it up to here with everybody comparing me to my nerd of a brother!" He said. "Do you think Im f*ucking blind!? Tadashi would do this...Tadashi would have done this better... The moment he steps into the room, I suddenly disappear into the background"

There was silence as he showed the things that had been bottling up inside of him for years.

"When my parents died, I wanted to be a big brother to Hiro just like Tadashi. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay and that he could come to me if he was in trouble" He said. "But do you know what happened on that day? I stood in the wet and cold watching as all three of you suddenly forgot that I existed. I know that Hiro prefers Tadashi better than me, he doesn't say it but I can see it in his eyes and the way he has to 'dumb' everything down for me because he can't go full throttle with me unlike Tadashi"

Aunt Cass eyes was wide.

"I tried my hardest to be a good big brother, I tried to help you out in the shop. When did you notice I was no longer there?" He said, startling her before saying " I stopped working on January 15th and you asked why I was no longer helping on May 7th, exactly 4 hours and 23 seconds from the original time I called quits, that was shameful"

There was silence in the room, when he realised what he just said.

How the hell did he know and remember that, when that was last year?

Than, he finally realised why he was so good at gambling.

He had a photographic memory.

He was a Hamada alright.

But instead of jumping for joy that he finally had something in common, he wanted to cry.

And than he saw them.

On the steps was none other that Tadashi and Hiro.

Aunt Cass turned her head and her face drained when she saw them.

"Kyle..." Hiro said.

Kyle couldn't bare to look at him so he didn't and said. "I'm moving out"

They were all stunned.

He grabbed his cash and put them into a ruck sack as he said. "Tadashi, you can finally be the big brother Hiro preferes. You can all be one big happy family. Aunt Cass use my space to get the two of them a bigger room"

Than he began walking through the door.

"Wait! You can't go. Your not even old enough to walk out. The police would find you in a week" Aunt Cass said.

But he turned to them and said. "You all don't know a thing about me"

Than he walked out of the door and than began running.

To them it, it was like he disappeared into the night.

He know places, they did not know.

Place, where he could stay and nobody would ask questions as long as he showed cash.

He dropped out of school altogether and went into full blown gambling.

There were a lot of people who did not wish for their identity to be known so he could blend right in and avoid going out in the daytime without a mask.

And when your underground, you learn things either by force or by accident.

He had several very close calls and would often patch himself up with a needle.

It wasn't long before he heard about a kid who was winning at bot fights, he would come to watch in the stands and bet sometimes.

The Hamada family had no choice but to move on, since it was clear he wasn't going to be found.

He was out of the picture and he had his own life.

It was dark times when he received word of Tadashi death, the movie did not even display what date he would die on and Kyle couldn't stalk them forever.

Even though he didn't like his brother, he didn't hate him and felt something for his passing.

He sat in front of a tv watching his little brother and friends do something for a man who didnt care that somebody had died in his scheme for revenge.

Hiro had a heart, unlike him, he would have left the man to rot in prison while giving him the middle finger.

He was convinced that it was all over and the Hamada would go on without him.

So than why?

"Hiro, why are you here, again!?" He said, he looked down and saw his little brother preparing for a bot fight.

Didn't he realise what kind of shark tank he kept walking into?

The only reason why he hadn't gotten hurt was because of Tadashi.

Tadashi wasn't here anymore to bail his ass.

And as expected Hiro won.

But Hiro soon found out that he was in trouble, there was no Baymax.

What people saw was a skinny boy who wasn't even old enough to shave.

Shit!

Kyle stormed out of the room and stole a bike from outside and just when Hiro was about to get jumped, he ran right through the crows like a sociopath.

Damn, his instincts.

Nobody wanted to be run over so they cleared a path all the way to Hiro.

Hiro and the group turned to see him, him in his leather jacket and jeans.

"...Tadashi?" Hiro said, with wide eyes.

"Hello no!" He said. "I'm the other one, now get you ass onto this seat or do you want to get jumped?"

Hiro didn't need to be told twice and quickly got on.

The moment he did get on, Kyle drove off far more recklessly than Tadashi ever would have.

"Damn it, Hiro. Why are you here again? Didn't Tadashi tell you if you mess with those kind of guys, you get jumped?" Kyle said.

However, what happened next left him stunned, Hiro suddenly hugged him tightly.

"I know you were watching me. You wouldn't leave me that easily" Hiro said.

And Kyle was stunned.

Wait.

Was the reason Hiro went to underground matches, was to find him?

Hiro was hugging on pretty tight.

And than Hiro made a slip up.

"Tadashi..."

Wait.

What!?

"Oh, hell no!" He said, suddenly the bike stopped and Hiro was practically thrown off.

"I am not going to be your replacement for Tadashi" He told the boy. "If I didn't have respect for our parents I would have gone under the knife a long time ago. So use your legs and walk"

Hiro realised he had screwed up big time and wanted to apologise.

But than.

The door to the shop opened and out came Aunt Cass.

She had apparentily seen them coming and had to check if her eyes were correct.

"Hiro...Tadashi?" She said.

"Kyle" he said, making her eyes widen in shock.

Has he come home?

But his next actions seemed to laugh at the very motion.

He drove off, leaving Hiro and her in the dust.

He went back to his apartment and had some noodles before going to sleep.

When he woke up and went out, he was stunned to receive a phone call.

"Lord, don't go back to your apartment" said, one of his gambling bodies said, Lord was the name he used when he gambled. "They're coming for you"

"What?" Kyle said.

"We angered the wrong person and he's coming after all of us. Smokey talked" Said, the person on the other end. "They know where you live. * _cough_ *. They banged me up real bad. Who knows what they would do to you if you return to the apartment. Find somewhere safe. Don't go to an underground hotel. They will find you"

What?

Serious some people can't stand losing money.

If they don't want to lose than they shouldn't place it in the ring!

Kyle stopped in his tracks, for the first time he felt corned.

If he went back to his apartment death might await him and if want to another underground hotel, they would find him.

Was there anywhere he could go where he didn't need to write down his name and show ID?

Damn.

An idea was forming in his head and he did not like it.

He despised that place and would never walk in.

But that was the only place he could go right now.

Shit!

 **# Hamada Residence#**

Aunt Cass was suddenly aware of somebody knocking on her door, she had come back to get some supplies.

"I'm coming" she said, walking to the door before opening.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she opened it.

Dressed in a leather jacket, white shirt, expensive jeans, unruly hair, earrings in his ears was what could only be a carbon copy of Tadashi.

But she could tell immediately by the eyes that it was not him.

It was-

"...Hey, Aunt Cass." Kyle said, looking uncomfortable and rightful so. "Do you still have my space? I kind of need a place to crash"

Kyle.

The boy who she blamed herself for walking out on the family years ago.

"If not. I'll leave and find some other p-" he began.

"NO!" She said, surprising him. "Please come in. Your room is still there. The door is always open and Hiro would be more than happy to see you"

And Kyle tried not to look bothered by her willingness to let him in after he walked out on the family.

He put his hands in his pockets before walking into the house, he despised.

It was just as he remembered it.

He hoped the person chasing him would bend over and die.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Kyle tried not to think about the room; he hadn't been in for years, his side that was part of the massive space that Hiro had in the movie, still had his soft bed in it that was right next to Tadashi bed, which he has been empty for some time.

He tried not to think about how excited Aunt Cass looked as she showed him in.

He realised too late that he hadn't brought any clothes along with him and any old clothes of his in the house was way too small for him.

And Aunt Cass, unfortunately, picked on that.

Crap.

"Kyle, stay here as long as you like." Aunt Cass said, before saying. "I see that you don't have any clothes with you. Feel free to use the wardrobe. I'm sure that you and Tadashi are the same build"

Just great, she was offering him the clothes of his dead brother.

Classy.

"I'll buy clothes as soon as I can" He said, making her feel a bit disappointed. "I'm only going to stay here for a bit. I'll be out of your hair in no time"

"Kyle..." Aunt Cass said, he know what she wanted.

She wanted him to slide right back into the family and be 'Tadashi 2.0', sitting around the table and laughing as if there was absolutely nothing wrong.

We'll it wasn't going to happen.

Aunt Cass remembering that she only came back to the house to get something decided to leave, but not before taking a glance at him.

He could feel her watching him from the corner before leaving, the moment she did so, he kicked off his shoes and looked around the room, it was exactly how he remembered it.

Large, full of seemly pointless thing and smelling of nerd.

He tried not to think about, how Aunt Cass would no doubt make a celebration dinner when she got back from work, which he had no intention of attending.

He would leave, the moment he knew it was safe.

the God thing about this place was that it had electricity and internet connection, the password hadn't changed at all since the last time he had been here and he was just soon chilling on the internet with his phone, only to get bored and walk to the computer next to Hiro bed, turn it on and look through the photos on it.

Kyle ignored the sound of Aunt Cass coming home, but he couldn't ignore the sound of Hiro coming back.

"IM HOME!" Yelled the boy.

Kyle, looked out of the window to find that the bright sky he had entered the house under was now pitch black, he quickly existed everything he was doing and deleted the task history.

Hiro no doubt who's black motorbike was parked in front of the house, and why his Aunt looked so happy when he appeared, he found out pretty quickly when he saw him in the room.

Kyle who had his jacket off and looked to be reading a book, turned up to see Hiro in a shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers, on his back was a back pack.

There was a silence between them as Hiro stared.

"Tad- I mean Kyle?" Hiro said, he quickly changed it when he saw the glare sent his way. "You came back?"

"Don't get mushy on me, Hiro. I'm only staying for a bit" came his cold replay.

Kyle had ended the conversation before it even began.

"DINNERS READY!" Came the excited loud voice of Aunt Cass and Hiro dropped his bag and began to move out of the room.

Kyle noticeably stayed put and did not follow him down to the kitchen to enjoy the celebration dinner that she no doubt cooked.

"DINNERS READY!" Aunt Cass said, her voice was begging him to come down but he still didn't budge, meaning that they had no choice but to eat the food without him.

Kyle knew he disappointed them, and the disappointment grew when he used his phone to order take out, instead of coming to join them.

When the bell rang to signal the delivery person was here, he walked down the stair and found himself right in the middle of dinner, Hiro was stuffing his face while Aunt Cass had a drink, there was a mountain of food on the table, ranging from burritos to slice of carrot cake.

They all looked delicious, and he could tell that she put thought into what he liked, but the thing was those weren't the food he loved.

Those were foods from 11 years ago, and he had long since realised it was best to shut up about what he wanted for the night and just smile whenever Aunt Cass ordered a carrot cake every time he and Tadashi birthday came around despite his taste changing.

He was dying on the inside when he smiled for a picture, knowing that he had to force the cake down his throat minutes later.

So that's why it was easy for him to bypass them and go straight for the door, he opened the door up and saw a young guy with a red hat, shirt, trousers and shoes, in the guy's hand was a stack of foam containers.

"That would be 15 dollars and 39 cents," Said, the young guy.

Kyle got out his wallet and paid, before taking the large stack from the guy shutting the door and going back upstairs regardless of the stares.

He went into the room and began to open the containers up, burgers, fried chicken, chips, gravy.

It was the holy grain of taste buds, and it soothed the smell of homecooked food that entered his nose.

He was finished in 10 minutes flat and decided to go to bed in his clothes, he relaxed and yanked the blue covers over him.

Only to feel Hiro very heated stare, a good 20 minutes later.

The boy was staring.

"Would you prefer for me to sleep in another room?" He suddenly said, startling the boy.

Hiro know he was busted and quickly walked to his bed.

"G-Good night," Hiro said, turning off his light.

He did not respond.

Kyle felt Hiro gaze again on him.

This was going to be a long stay.

Ch 2: I hate this house

Kyle didn't come down for breakfast the next morning and when everybody was out of the house, he officially started his day.

His eyes snapped open and made his way to the bathroom that was across the hall, the inside of the room was spotless than what he was used to, the room was small, and the shower was a few feet in front of him draped with duck smiley face curtains over it.

Wasn't that the most unmanly thing he had ever seen?

He took off his clothes and got into the shower, only to frown at the girly scented soap and shower gel on the landing next to the shower head.

He didn't have his own soap, so he had no choice but to use it, only to find out he didn't have a towel and be reminded of not having clean clothes.

"You have got to be kidding me," He said, knowing that his only option was to get that wardrobe and grab some of Tadashi old clothes or risk get back into his stinky clothes and going down to a clothing store to get some new ones.

He walked out dripping wet and made his way to the room before making his way to the wardrobe beside Tadashi old bed.

It was modern, and when opened it up, he felt sick at the sight of countless large V-necks jumpers and green suit like jackets.

"Tadashi...you're a dork," He said, trying to find something that didn't make him look like he was overdressing himself.

He found the white shirt with a ninja on it from the movie and brown jeans but stayed away from the large grey v-neck jumper.

And now he was hungry, but he did not feel like ordering breakfast, so he went downstairs and went into the Kitchen to see if the cereal was still wear, he remembered it to be.

The cabinet over the kitchen sink was filled with garbage level cereal which meant extremely healthy cereal.

He turned around and found the left overs of Aunt Cass breakfast on the table, sausages, hash bows, croissants.

It was still warm.

No!

He looked back at the cardboard and made a mistake of opening one cereal only to gag.

He then looked at the hot cooked food and gave into temptation.

He picked up a plate, a knife and fork, next to him and sat down.

The moment a piece of croissant went into his mouth, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

It was so good; he had forgotten how good it tasted to something baked by Aunt Cass, it was way better than what he could bake and cook when he wasn't ordering take out.

He finished the food all too quickly before taking seconds until he was stuffed, then he washed up in the sink and then went back upstairs.

He tried to ignore the smile, his mind on envisioned when Aunt Cass came back and noticed the food that she left behind was almost gone.

He ordered fast food for lunch, and Hiro found him listening to music through his headphones.

Hiro almost had a heart attack seeing him dressed in Tadashi clothes; the fact that he and Tadashi were practically identical did not help the situation.

Give him the hat and people would swear Tadashi Hamada had come back from the grave.

"What?" He said, coldly, his voice and mannish helped Hiro snap out of it.

"N-Nothing," Hiro said a bit rattled and dressed in a black shirt with a rep collar, blue shorts and yellow shoes.

Hiro than moved around him but kept glancing his way every once in a while, before making his way to the computer and logging in.

Kyle looked to not even be listening in what he was doing until Hiro went on live chat with his 18-year old plus friends.

The conversation started off normal, Hiro was saying hi to his friends, asking about how everybody projects were doing.

Then the nerd talk came in.

"I'm having trouble, getting my Microbots to stick to a Compact surface. I went them build on top of what is already there" Hiro said, only to hear.

"*cough* Nerd."

Hiro swivelled around to Kyle and Kyle acted as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Came the voice of Honey Lemon, nobody could see Kyle.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something" Hiro said, before saying. "So how do you think I could get my Microbots to insert themselves into a living surface? Should I base the process on a melding formula or-"

"*cough* Huge nerd!" Came a voice.

This time, even his friends heard him.

Hiro turned around to find Kyle clearing his throat.

"*cough* *cough*," Kyle said, before looking at him with surprise and saying. "What?"

"Hiro, is there somebody in the room with you?" came Wasabi voice.

"Yeah...my brother, Kyle," Hiro said, giving him a glare and surprising them.

They didn't know he had another brother.

"Don't mind me." Kyle said from the background. "Hiro. Just continue talking with your friends. You won't even know I'm here"

And Hiro gave him a suspicious look before he opened his mouth again but before a word could come out, they all heard extremely loudly.

"COLOSSAL NERD!" Kyle said, as if he was sneezing. "That was a big one"

Hiro gave him a look of irritation and said. "You keep calling me a nerd"

"What gave you that impression?" Kyle said, with a look of 'innocence' and 'surprise'. "That was a sneeze. It's not my fault, if you heard the word 'Nerd' when I did so."

He was talking bull, and they all know it.

"Can I talk to my friends in peace?" Hiro said.

"Sure. I'll go to the basement and read dirty mags" He said, before getting up and going.

Hiro was stunned.

"He sounds...lovely" Came Go Go Tango sarcastic voice.

"Wait. Did he just say that he was going to the basement to read Porn?" Came the voice of Wasabi.

Kyle left the room entirely and made his way to the basement.

It was exactly where he remembered it since he had to go through a bunch of steps to get to it, but what he didn't expect to see was to see a marshmallow looking robot named Baymax in the basement, on some kind of platform with wires sticking out of him.

They both stared at each other.

So, this was where Baymax was.

"Hello. My senses indicate that you are not my creator" Baymax said, he had Tadashi DNA scan, down pat, although similar, this was not his creator.

"No, joke, Sherlock," Kyle said. "My nerd of a twin brother made you, huh?" He asked as he walked to the shelve opposite him and started to actually look for porn books, when he didn't find what he was looking he said."Damn it, Tadashi! Your too pure!"

He should have at least have had a secret stash.

"What are you looking for. Not Creator?" Baymax said.

"Something to do in this boring house" Kyle said, the books he could find where all super high level, he couldn't understand a word.

The basement had turned into Hiro's work station.

And then he saw it, next to Baymax was a giant rack with parts of Hiro and Baymax hero suits.

Hmm.

Kyle walked towards them and touched the large red robotic arm, with Baymax watching.

He grabbed it and slid it onto his arm, he had more than enough muscle to carry it and began waving it.

"I wouldn't advise you not to do-" Baymax began, but it was too late.

Suddenly missiles came out of it and fired on a piece of wall where his arm was directed at.

There was a tremendous explosion as it made an impact and the whole house rocked.

Now there was a very noticeable hole in the wall.

"..." Was Kyle's response.

"..." Was Baymax's response.

"What was that!?" Came the voice of Aunt Cass.

Shoot!

Baymax suddenly found himself being framed for what Kyle did, as Kyle shoved the glove onto his marshmallow hand and raised it high, as if the bot had just fired it, just in time for Hiro to come down the steps.

Hiro looked to see the massive hole in the wall and the image of Kyle framing Baymax.

"You played with my stuff!?" Hiro said to Kyle, not for one minute did Hiro believe that Baymax had somehow walked to the rack, grabbed the glove and shot randomly.

Kyle could see it in his eyes.

"I'll fix the hole," Kyle said, he knew he couldn't deny it, before going to the rack and touching one if Baymaxs armoured feet.

Hiro was instantly on him and said. "Don't touch my stuff. It's not a toy. You can get seriously hurt!"

"I've been hurt far worse in the past," Kyle said, trying to put it on. "You should be happy that I'm taking an interest in your nerdy life."

Only for Hiro to pull it out from under him.

"Quiet, calling me a nerd," Hiro said, grabbing hold it.

Unlike Tadashi, there was no playfulness in when he said it, which made him feel like he was being genuinely made fun off.

With that face and those clothes, it hurt.

Kyle said nothing before saying. "Then make me." surprising Hiro. "If you want me to stop calling you that than you have to get me to change my mind. If you want to shove your idealistic bullcrap down my throat than go kiss my ass"

He stunned both Hiro and Baymax.

"Aunt Cass said no, swearing," Baymax said.

Kyle ignored the robot and walked out of the room and up-steps, only to be faced with Aunt Cass in the narrow way dressed in a purple-blue and jeans.

She looked like she had a heart attack seeing him in Tadashi's clothes.

He was willing to bet she had been listening.

When she saw his eyes, she visibly flinched, they were cold and held resentment.

It was time to get out of these clothes.

He went back to his room but only to get a wad of cash before making his way out of the house, the front door slamming shut, the only indicator that he went out.

When he came back, it was dinner time, both Hiro and Aunt Cass were stunned to see him appear in a yellow t-shirt, a branded green leatherjacket, leather jeans and 80 dollars work of blue sneakers.

In his hands were shopping bags from high-end stores.

He walked into the room, with Hiro and Aunt Cass at the table eating Chinese.

Both of them watched him drop a white bag in the middle of the table, which was no doubt Tadashi's clothes that he wore earlier.

"Here. I don't need them anymore" Kyle said, before saying. "And don't ask me to dinner, I've already eaten."

He had brought the clothes with his dirt gambling money, and they all know it.

Then he threw a wad of cash onto the table.

"W-What is this?" Aunt Cass said, seeing the bundle of hundred-dollar notes.

Gambling paid incredibly well.

"Rent" He said, stunning both of them. "I'm only going to staying here for a little bit so it's not fair, if I don't pay you for the accommodation. Use the money for heating or whatever. I'm going up stairs"

But they all know she wasn't going to take it.

It was dirty money to her.

"KYLE!" She yelled as he went upstairs.

He bluntly ignored her and closed the door to unload his clothes, before kicking off his shoes and suffering the web.

Hiro found him on the bed on his phone.

Kyle plentily ignored him, or how he could feel him shuffling and staring at him across the room.

Then he heard.

"Do you want to come to my school tomorrow?" Hiro suddenly blurts out.

Kyle froze and said. "Huh?" looking up to find Hiro in his bed and staring at him.

"You said, that I should change your mind about calling me a nerd," Hiro said, fidgeting. "Would you like to come with me to school tomorrow and meeting my friends?"

He only got uncomfortable silence back.

Then Kyle said.

"So... let me get this straight?" Kyle said, "You want me to spend valuable moments of my time to come with you to your nerd-ass school. Meet your nerd ass friends and pretend a give shit about what's going on?"

There was silence more silence.

"And why would I want to do that?" He said, looking at Hiro like he grew a second head, but Hiro answer stunned him.

"Because your bored" Hiro said, fidgeting. "I can tell that your just passing time. Wouldn't it be better to look around, than just stay here and randomly suffer the internet? I can tell it's killing you"

Kyle blinked.

Did Hiro want to try with him?

He saw that Hiro wasn't looking at him in the eyes, praying that Tadashi familiar spark would manifest itself in them like he usually did.

Hiro was willing to look at him and combat a problem, with a mindset that he was an entirely different person than his brother.

But the real question was.

Would Kyle let him try?

We'll he was incredibly bored.

"Alright then," Kyle said, much to Hiro disbelief.

"I'll give you tomorrow to change my mind."

The power of boredom can make a person do crazy things.

And scene!

Next chapter, both Kyle and Hiro head off to the institute, and the appearance of Kyle shock's his friends, however, unlike the day Hiro was showed the institute, Kyle is not impressed. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Kyle was very much aware of loud music blasting into the room making him jerk up.

Wait.

He felt like something was on his ears, and his hands went to them and found none other than Headphones and an awkwardly smiling Hiro in front of him, in a red shirt, blue cardigan and cargo pants.

He took them out.

"Its time to go to my school" Hiro said, only to be under attack by a pillow that Kyle throw at him.

Hiro dodged, and Kyle said.

"Do that again, and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Kyle got up and groaned before going to the bathroom and taking a shower before coming back into the room, to find Hiro on the chair near the computer and swinging his leg's.

Kyle could feel Hiro eyes tracing the visible scars on his chest as he opened the wardrobe and got a red t-shirt on, his leather jet, blue, dark jeans and leather boots.

He walked downstairs to find Aunt Cass still in her silky blue PJs preparing for work; she looked stunned to see him.

He grabbed a red apple from a the bowl on the counter on the right side of the room and finished it a minute flat.

The skill was something neither Hiro, and Aunt Cass know he could do.

He throw the remains in the bin next to the counter said. "Well, are you coming or what? I need a guide."

And Hiro followed Kyle to the door; Aunt Cass looked shocked.

"Where are you going?" She called out.

"Going to show Kyle the school I go to," Hiro said, further shocking her.

Wait.

Kyle and Hiro were going to do something together?

Kyle got on his black motorbike only to feel Hiro get on.

He decided to let it go as he said. "You have a day to impress me."

"I assure you, you will be impressed," Hiro said. "I got some amazing friends."

"Word of mouth does nothing if, in reality, I feel like kicking their ass," Kyle said, rolling his eyes before turning the motorbike on and drive away.

Neither of them had helmets on.

Ch 3: Kyle visits Hiro school

"Now, left," Hiro said, as Kyle drove recklessly through the morning traffic.

He took a sharp turn left.

"On the next junction turn right," Hiro said.

And Kyle did so, the moment he did, he could see a large and fancy exterior of the university coming into existence.

Once they got close, they took a right, straight into the car park and Kyle drove into a space and stopped.

He wasn't exactly thrilled to see a Hall that said the words 'Tadashi Hamada Hall' on it, right in front of him.

Hiro got off, and Kyle put his motorbike on lockdown, using a small key in his pocket.

Kyle got off and looked at the building in the distance, it was carved, and the metal rims made it look classy.

"So what do you think of the outside?" Hiro said.

"It's alright," Kyle said, even though it was stunning, Hiro frowned at him.

Kyle followed him, down the lane and into the building all the while his hands were in his pockets and his manner was of somebody who couldn't care less where they where.

The inside was just as beautiful as the inside; everything was so spotless, filled with machines he had never seen before.

They got to a door, and Hiro got his ID out which was scanned, he soon found himself in a large corridor with more doors.

"Let me show you to my lab first then I'll show you to my friends!" Hiro said, excited to show him everything.

Fantastic…

He followed Hiro and the nerds he passed looked at him with wide eyes.

The resemblance was strong within him.

They saw some marble steps and walked up it to the second floor, Hiro was the closest.

"Here we are," Hiro said, waving his student ID in front of the door and it scanned in.

The door opened, and Hiro rushed inside, and Kyle walked lazily within it.

The words huge and long came to mind, along with room of junk when he saw the room.

The only thing he recognised was the windows and a desk that really should have a computer on it.

"So what do you think?" Hiro said, spinning towards him. "Pretty great, Huh?"

"One sentence," Kyle said. "Room full of super nerdy junk" making Hiro smug smile turn into a frown.

"It's not Nerdy Junk," Hiro said. "These are all ideas that came into my head."

"We'll does any of this work?" Kyle said.

"Well…no" Hiro admitted.

"Than you just proved my point," Kyle said. "A room full of super Nerdy junk. "

He didn't have the brains to appreciate the complexity around him like Hiro did when he first came in.

"All the this room Is doing is proving to me that you're an even bigger nerd than I thought you were," Kyle said.

And Hiro realised maybe showing him his lab first wasn't his best decision.

"How about we visit my friends. Once you meet them, nerds would be the coolest people you can ever think of" Hiro said, and Kyle's eyebrow shot up as if to say. 'Are you smoking something and can I have some?'.

Hiro turned and walked passed him, and Kyle followed him to some large metal doors at the end of the corridor.

Hiro showed his ID, and the doors opened, Kyle immediately had to dodge an out of control robotic flying cat.

"Hi, Guys" Came Hiro's voice.

"Hi, Hiro" Came four voice.

"I want you to meet somebody," Hiro said, and then Kyle came in brushing his leather jacket.

Kyle turned to find Wasabi, Go Go Tango, Honey Lemon and Fred in their great clothes, staring at him.

When the got a good looked at his face, they all looked like they were having a heart attack.

"Everybody, this is my brother Kyle. Tadashi, twin brother." Hiro said.

All four did not seem to be moving.

However then Wasabi said. "Holy cow."

Holy cow pretty much summed it up, since he looked like their friend who had become ash.

"Hi, I'm Fred," Fred said, looking like he hadn't bathed in days and extended a hand to him.

Kyle personality was about to sucker punch the teen in the face.

"How about I see you wash those hands, and then I'll think about it?" Kyle said Fred looked like he had just be slapped.

But Kyle was far from done yet.

"Let's see, Typical white, awkward girl, check," Kyle said, talking about Honey Lemon. "The Black big nerd that is actually an incredible softy check" talking about Wasabi, making the man look surprised. "The nerdy girl who has to go against the stereotype and be all dark and edgy but in reality, she chews Gum because she's too chicken to even try the water down version of a Ciggerrate, an E-ciggerrate, check." talking about Go Go Tango. "And then there is the guy who wouldn't fit in unless he has connections or he isn't stinky rich, check."

Silence.

Kyle clapped and said. "Bravo, Hiro. You have chosen the most cliché group of friends I have ever seen."

There was a long and awkward silence as all of them had frozen expression on their face.

"Done? Then I'll be heading back to my Motorbike" Kyle said, turning around.

Unfortunately, Hiro wasn't too stunned that his feet stopped working.

"Wait, Kyle!" Hiro said, rushing to the front of him.

He stopped.

"Give them a chance. You did give me the whole day to impress you. There's still time" Hiro said. "They are amazing people if you give them a chance."

Silence.

Why on earth did Hiro want him to like his friends? Kyle couldn't understand it.

"Fine. But only because I gave you a day" Kyle said, turned around ignoring how he had practically insulted all his friends.

"Let's do this, Nerds," Kyle said.

Hiro coughed and said. "If you ignore some of his comments, he's not such a bad guy."

His friends looked at Hiro owlishly.

Kyle seemed like the type who would shove them into lockers in a typical High school setting.

He wasn't gentle and kind like Tadashi at all!

"Honey, show Kyle your chemical metal embrittlement," Hiro said.

"What, me!?" Honey Lemon said, looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Kyle, she great" Hiro said, and Kyle followed the awkward girl and Honey was suddenly very self-conscious about her mannerism and clothes self-consciousput it on display.

They want to her workstation and found a giant purple ball.

"Eh?" Hiro said to Kyle.

"Wow, a purple ball" Kyle said, his voice had as much energy as a sloth.

Honey Lemon looked awkward as she grabbed her formula and began spray it.

Honey looked excited as she touched it.

It was popped as if it was made up of smoke.

"Turn, a ball into clouds….how amazing" Kyle said, sarcastically.

Honey suddenly found her feet interesting.

"Sorry, Honey. It was an incredible project keep it up" Hiro said, before dragging Kyle away to Wasabi workstation.

"Wasabi here is making advancement on his Laser-induced plasma," Hiro said.

Wasabi turn the machine on, and it had been the coolest thing Hiro had seen the first time around.

"So a laser? You can add giant words in front of it and it will still a laser" Kyle said, putting the man down.

"Wasabi, you doing a great job," Hiro said, before dragging him to see Go Go.

"See, a hovering bike!" Hiro said, pointing at Go Go bike.

"You can be hovering but it's doesn't change the fact it's a lame ass bicycle. The only people who ride them are people who can't afford a proper ride or are healthy living nutjobs" Kyle said.

And Go-Go didn't like how he was insulting her bike.

"What did you say about my bike?" She said, going up to him.

"Oh, the nerd has fake claws," Kyle said.

"I'll show you just how fake my claws are when I shove my foot up you're a-" Go Go began.

"Whoa. Break it up, you two" Hiro said, going in between them. "Can't we all just get along? Why the hate?"

Kyle drawback and Go Go glared.

"That is some interesting personality," Wasabi said, whispering to Fred. "He's the complete opposite to Tadashi."

Unfortunately, Kyle heard him.

Kyle turned to Wasabi who flinched as he said. "What was that big guy? You want to shove Tadashi in my face?"

However, Go-Go was looking for some payback and was ready to pour salt on a wound.

"Why shouldn't we talk about Tadashi?" Go Go said. "He's way better than you in every way. He's polite. He doesn't insult people on first contact. I bet he's much more smarter than you."

"Well, of course, he is because I'm a normal person, princess," Kyle said, urking her. "And as a normal person, I know exactly where each and everybody inventions will end up."

Silence.

The head of the building came into the room.

"You awkward ball girl," Kyle said, making Honey want to hide. "Your invention will be used in a lab, to break hard things down" he pointed at Wasabi. "That laser? In a high tech lab and will have some chance at being in a billion dollar car making company" Wasabi was surprised. "Edgy Need girl, your bicycle will be a fad and like all fads in one or two months, nobody will fucking care. It might get picked up again in 80 years when normal people are advanced enough to use it in their daily lives."

Silence.

"And do you know how I know this? Its because I am a normal person" Kyle said. "If I don't care, then the majority of the people on the street won't care either. Aren't inventors supposed to make life easier for an average person? All I see is inventions that are made for a Hi-tech lab which a normal person will never step foot in. So, bravo."

They all looked at their inventions.

"And do you know what I do care about?" Kyle said. "Clothes that dress themselves"

Fred who was about to slouch on the table suddenly looked alert.

"Underwear, that wash themselves while you sleep and it didn't hurt your skin," Kyle said.

"Wait. I want that" Fred said, his sudden voice surprised all of them, the smart people thought his ideas were lame up until that point.

"What about a machine that allows you to wear any clothes you like and not be affected by the weather. Cold or hot?" Kyle said, turning to Fred.

"Yes! I want that!" Fred said, moving closer. "Give it to me!"

"And don't you just hate, the minutes you have to wait when boiling water or when your put bread in a toaster?" Kyle said.

"That's the worst," Fred said, they had never seen Fred so interested in an invention in their lives.

"Than what if I tell you, that there is an invention that would make that possible in under 30 seconds?" Kyle said.

"I would say, shut up and take my money!" Fred said, getting excited, finally, somebody was speaking his language.

"Well, none of that exists," Kyle said, his words sucker punched Fred in the face.

"NNNOOOO!" Fred yelled falling to his knee's; the smart people were shocked to see how much he cared for something so simple.

"See," Kyle said, turning around. "You make inventions that hardily anybody will use when about millions of people just like this guy would throw their money at you if you know what was going on in their head. But you can't. And do you know why? Your smart and smart people always try to outdo each other. You make inventions for a small group of people because that is what you think a normal person would want instead of admitting you are out of touch."

Silence.

Suddenly they were all stunned to hear the sound of clapping.

It was the recently promoted new dean, professor Granville.

The genius were stunned to see her.

"Do you go to this school?" She said.

"Huh?" was Kyle and Hiro reaction.

"Your right, many genius here are out of touch with who they should be making their inventions for. I've seen countless inventions end up in a million dollar lab" She said, stunning them all. "But you know what people truly want, and I've just seen you pitch ideas to our own mascot no less, who has shown no interest in the groundbreaking inventions around him."

Fred was still sore about what he wanted not existing.

"If you can make one of those ideas come to life. I will be more than happy to vouch for you in the next enrollment event" She said.

For Kyle, this should have been an amazing opportunity.

Hiro couldn't believe it, his brother Kyle going to school with him?

He would even help his brother.

And his friends couldn't believe it, this huge jackwad, could go to school with them?

"Lady, you can go kiss my ass," Kyle said, shocking all of them including her. "I've spent a good portion of my life having my brother overshadow me and now, you want me to go to a school that I've seen a massive Hall being reacted in his name with grand letters and everything? Lady, you must be smoking one hell of a drug. Goodbye"

Than Kyle left the room.

Hiro chased after him.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro tries and fails to get Kyle to apologise and change his mind. Things get worse when Aunt Cass finds out. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"KYLE, WAIT!" Hiro said.

Kyle continued to walk out and using his memory; he recalled how to get out of the building.

"The day isn't over yet!" Hiro said.

"Hiro, I am done!" Kyle said, "I tried, and I am out."

"What do you mean you tried!? I just watched you insult all my friends, the dean and even my lab" Hiro said, looking at him as if he had grown another head. "You should apologise."

"And you have lost me, there!" Kyle said, walking out of the building and heading to his motorbike.

"Kyle..." Hiro said.

"Hiro, I am allowed to have an opinion. So, what If I don't like your nerdy school or your nerdy friends? The world doesn't stop spinning." Kyle said before he drove out of the parking lot.

"KYLE!" Hiro said, and then Kyle drove away, leaving him to smoothening everything out with everybody.

Chapter 4: Perfectly fine

Kyle drove down the street.

If this were him from 6 years ago, he would have taken the opportunity in a heart-beat. Finally, he and Tadashi could go to the school together, and he could finally be in the same school.

But he was so over it.

Kyle saw a doughnut shop that wasn't owned by Aunt Cass and decided to get something from there.

The shop he stopped at, had a big plastic double glazed doughnut on top and the shop itself was blue.

The plastic doughnut looked delicious.

He got off the biked and walked right through the front door, the smell of freshly made doughnuts filled the air, he saw colourful small tables surrounded by blue chairs and walked to the counter as he looked at the menu above.

"How may, I help you, sir?" Said, a teen girl with ginger hair, freckles and was in a striped shirt underneath a blue apron.

"Give me four strawberry glazed doughnuts with chocolate sprinkles and fill one with wasabi." He said, making the girl blink. "I want that one marked in the opening."

Well, the customer was always right.

"Right away, sir," Said, the girl before going to the back and shouting his strange order.

10 minutes later, he got his box's inside a bag.

"That would be 11 dollars 34 cents," Said, the girl.

"Here," he said, sliding crumbled money over.

Well; she was going to take it anyway since it was still money.

He walked out of the shop and got onto his motorbike before making his way home.

He made his way home 5 minutes later and found out that nobody was there to open the door for him, but there was an open window.

Kyle shoved the plastic bag handles into his mouth, before grabbing hold of a pipe and began making his way up to the window, anybody who saw had to blink owlishly and wonder if they should call the police.

Kyle climbed into the window and found himself in Hiro room and made himself home.

Aunt Cass was working late, so Hiro came home first, and when he got to the door, he realised that the door was locked, but his bike was still there.

Hiro opened it and walked in, before making his way to his room, only to find him there eating doughnuts.

"How?" Hiro said.

"Climbed up the pipe and crawled into the window," Kyle said, much to the boy's stunness.

However, it was about to get stranger.

"Hey, Hiro. I've been thinking" Kyle said, running a hand over his hair. "I am sorry for how I acted today. I was just jealous that you had such wonderful friends and went to this fancy school."

And Anybody in Kyle crew would see right through him and see there was a trap.

However, Hiro wasn't such a person.

"Really?" Hiro said.

"I was a total prick back there," Kyle said, "And I want to make it up to you. You can have the last doughnut" picking the box up and showing only one doughnut left.

"Really?" Hiro said, maybe his brother really was a good guy, plus the doughnut did look delicious.

"Take it," Kyle said, and Hiro did.

"Thanks, Kyle," Hiro said, before taking a bite out of it.

It tasted sweet and nice.

Than Hiro's tongue hit the Wasabi and Kyle watched as his face suddenly froze.

"It's Wasabi, flavour. Do you like it?" Kyle said, with a smile that said he know what was going to happen next.

Hiro's tongue lit on fire, and he quickly rushed to the bathroom while hearing the laughter of Kyle behind him.

"KYLE! YOU PRICK!" Hiro said, he found himself grabbing the shower head and filling his mouth with cold water.

When Aunt Cass came back, she found Hiro in an unusually bad mood and Kyle in an unusually good mood.

The sight did not bode well for her.

"So how was the day?" Aunt Cass said, standing in the doorway, in a black blouse and mom jeans.

"Kyle insulted everybody. Including me" Hiro said, making her go 'Ooh' before he said something that stunned her. "However, the dean wants him to go to the school."

And Aunt Cass was shocked. "What?" quickly turning to Kyle.

Kyle kept silent while flicking through a magazine as if he suddenly went deaf.

"I was surprised too," Hiro said, "But apparently Kyle has some really good ideas that would help a normal person out, and if he could make one of them into a reality, she would be happy to vouch for him."

"Really?" Aunt Cass said she didn't think she would ever see the day.

Kyle.

Going to San fransokyo institute of technology.

She could imagine him and Hiro, coming up with a project together.

Perhaps, she should make something special tonight to celebrate?

However, before her imagination could run wild with her, Hiro said.

"Kyle was rude to her too," Hiro said.

Finally, Kyle spoke and said. "That women can go kiss my ass."

Aunt Cass looked shocked, Kyle did what!?

"Kyle, do you understand what kind of opportunity that is?" Aunt Cass said, "You can make inventions that could help people."

"No, Hiro. Would be make inventions that would help people. I'll just provide him with the idea" Kyle said.

"You could clear up your life," Aunt Cass said.

"I fail to see how going to school where people talk nothing but computer to each other, will stop dangerous thug's from chasing me," Kyle said, drily.

"You'll have access to many opportunities," Aunt Cass said.

"Opportunities where I have to listen to boring people going on and on in my ear. Brilliant" Kyle said, he had debunked every single on excuse she could give, it kind of reminded Hiro of when Tadashi was trying to get him back to school before he even saw it.

"Why don't you come out and say it? I'm not a child anymore" Kyle said, stilling reading. "Going to that school would mean I'm not a huge disappointment to the family. After all, doesn't the thought of saying 'Kyle, my nephew who used to gamble goes to San Fransokyo Technology Insititute, now. See I haven't failed as guardian' just make you smile?" his voice was sharp like lightning.

Both Hiro and Aunt Cass were stunned.

"I will call bullshit as it is." Kyle said, "And right now, you're trying to get me to tow the line with your bullshit. We both know that I can't survive in that school without Hiro, so why should I even try?"

Aunt Cass couldn't say anything and turned and left.

It wasn't because it was time for to make food, it was because she fled from Kyle sharp tongue.

The tongue that spoke the desire's she didn't dear speak out about.

"You shouldn't speak to our Aunt that way," Hiro said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kyle said, "She was trying to turn me into Tadashi 2.0. Why should I stand in front of everybody and have a bunch of nerd's look at me with eyes that say 'Oh, he's not as smart as Tadashi' or walk round and hear. 'That's Tadashi Hamada twin brother; he's not as great as he is though'. Why should I try to impress those people when I'm making 50, 000 a month just on Gambling alone. Money, they will never see in their lives."

It was laughable really; he didn't need those people approval.

He could buy a beautiful house now and fill it with people who would kiss the very ground he walked on, becoming much more successful then any of those nerds will ever be.

And Hiro was surprised to hear how much his brother was making on something Tadashi and Aunt Cass told him to stay away from.

No.

That wasn't the point.

"You need to learn, how to be nice to people," Hiro said, as he heard Aunt Cass call for Diner. "Aunt Cass is letting you stay here; you could at least be Civil with her. She can kick you out" then he left.

And Kyle snorted, she wouldn't do that because she would feel like a Failure if she did so.

This time, Kyle went out to eat and went to a nice Italian restaurant and came back, two hours later with some leftovers.

He found Hiro in the room, talking to his friends again.

"So, he gave you a wasabi Doughnut?" Came Honey Lemon voice.

"That such a prick move" came Go-Go. "When is he leaving."

Than Hiro saw him and panicked before he said. "Don't worry about me. Just keep smack talking me, your hatred sustains me."

"Prick" came Go Go voice.

"Love, you too princess" Was Kyle reply which did its job at irritating her.

"Just...wow" Came Wasabi voice, probably wondering how god awful he was and how much Hiro must be suffering.

Kyle flopped down onto his bed and took off his shoes before going to bed.

He actually did go to bed, however, in the middle of the night, he was suddenly aware of his covers being tugged.

What the?

He looked and was stunned to see Hiro standing over his bed and his eyes glazed and tired.

Was Hiro sleepwalking?

Hiro climbed underneath his covers and did something shocking.

He hugged him, and Kyle was stunned.

"Tadashi," Hiro said, making Kyle blink.

Hiro mind was too hazy to see that he wasn't Tadashi and Kyle was about to kick him out when he heard.

"Tadashi...Kyle is god awful" Hiro said, and Kyle wanted to blink and say drily 'Well, thanks.

"He tried to frame Baymax and insulted the friends and school you introduced me too," Hiro said, "You got me out of Bot fighting and showed me I could do something with my smarts. I thought that if I showed Kyle what you showed me, then I could do the same"

Kyle's eyes widened.

"When I saw him, again. I was thrilled that he was here. I didn't understand why he left us" Hiro said, "Sure he wasn't as smart, but we were family. If he was so unhappy, then he should have said something. I couldn't understand how he could walk away so easily. I may not be able to have an intelligent conversation with him, but he can do what Tadashi couldn't do. If somebody picked on me, he would there to kick their butt's and make sure those kids were too scared to tell anybody."

So, that's what he was to Hiro...

Muscle.

"Kyle is so awful. I wish you were here." Hiro said.

"Hiro. Get out of my bed" Suddenly a voice that wasn't Tadashi said, causing his brain to wake up.

Hiro fully woke up when he felt a sharp kick to the side that sent him flying out of bed and landing roughly onto the floor, his feet was at the top while his head was at the bottom.

His eyes found itself staring into Kyle own, and his mind realised what he had just said to him.

"K-Kyle...I" Hiro said.

"For a genius, you have no idea how to read people." Came Kyle cold reply before he said. "If you come into my bed again, I will make sure your whole school sees you in your underwear because I will dangle you from one their tallest building's."

And Hiro was shocked by the threat.

Kyle turned around and made sure to wrap his covers around his frame, nice and tight.

Hiro realised he might have destroyed any chance he had with his brother.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kyle ignores Hiro, and then boredom kick's in which leads him to Aunt Cass shop, and she is more than thrilled to see him and reveals some scheming of her own. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Kyle. I'm sorry!" Hiro apologised for the 45th time as he was ready to go to, he wore a blue jumper and brown shorts and red sneakers.

"I don't know why you're apologising?" Kyle said, on the bed, in striped boxers and a white vest."You spoke what you wanted thanks to being tired. You should own those words. Now, I don't have to wonder if I should think of myself as your brother."

And then Kyle proceeded to ignore Hiro as the boy had no choice but to go to school.

The moment Hiro was out of the house, Kyle walked to the computer and began to Google 'Gambling Ring- San Fransokyo.'

It was because he was dead bored, he looked at the competitions enviously on screen.

He wanted to go, but he had to hide, his style was very distinctive in such an underground world so he would be recognised.

He pushed lazily back.

So bored. Kyle thought, perhaps, he could visit Baymax?

He was bored enough to do it and got up sharply from the chair and began to make his way to the basement in his underwear.

Baymax was undoubtedly surprised to see him.

"Hi...robot?" Kyle said, awkwardly, the last time he had seen it, he had tried to frame it, and he still hadn't fixed the hole in the wall.

Baymax still attempted a friendly hello to him despite their first meeting.

"Whats Hiro doing with you?" Kyle said, taking a seat at the Computer only for him not to understand any of it.

"Hiro has just finished repairs," Baymax said, much to his surprise. "He is now designing a new software update for me. He is building on creator code and-"

"GOD! SO BOOOOORRRRIIING!" Kyle suddenly blurted out. "What Hiro should update on you is designing different voices for the user to toggle between because that voice is awful for explaining things."

He got up from the chair and said. "I'm going out. Perhaps there would be something interesting out there for me to do?"

Then he headed to the stairs despite the stunned robot.

Kyle made his way to the bathroom and took off his clothes before climbing back in; luckily Aunt Cass hadn't threw his soap out, so he didn't smell peachy.

He finished showering and dripped all the way to the room before he opened the wardrobe, shoved through Tadashi stuff and then found his stuff.

His stuff was neatly there and fresh, it looked like even his leather jacket had undergone cleaning.

Just great, he could smell the girly softener on them and immediately went to get his cologne and sprayed them.

He then wore a white t-shirt, his leather jacket, leather pants and leather boots, before, opening the window and then using the nearby pipe to climb his way down.

He didn't have a key, so it was only natural for him to do this.

He made it to the ground and then walked to his back his bike, he then started it and began to drive.

He suddenly thought of a destination where he can get food and look down on the people who worked there.

He began to course correct and drove to Aunt Cass shop, lucky cat cafe.

Ch 5: Aunt Cass plan

The shop exterior looked outdated and blue and yet it was still one of the best places if you wanted Pastry, seeing it, couldn't help but bring back memory's.

Memory's he would have been happy to forget but today he wasn't returning as an Employee, today he was returning as a customer.

He got off his bike and went to the door that had a glass that showed just how busy the inside was, he clung to the door handle and yanked it before making his way quickly inside.

The sound of soft Japanese music played in the background; the tables were plenty and yet because it was a time before school was out, there wasn't much business going on.

Kyle took a seat, unaware that a particular cat by the name of Mochi had seen him and immediately recognised him as the guy who always fed him in the kitchen.

The Kat lept off the counter that Aunt Cass was moving around behind and made his way to the teen hoping for some food.

Kyle blinked seeing the cat and knew immediately what the cat wanted, but all he could do was stroke its fur.

It preened.

"At least you like me more than my twin brother," Kyle said if only the cat were enough to get him to stay.

Suddenly he heard.

"Ah-hmm" from a familiar woman.

The cat jumped off the table allowing him to see a smiling Aunt Cass, in a black blouse and mom jeans.

How many of those did she have?

"So, good to see you, K-" Aunt case said, only to be interrupted by Kyle who said.

"I will have a double whipped long coffee," He said, much to her surprise. "Give me a strawberry glazed doughnuts with sprinkles. Give me a shortcake and strawberry pastry in the form of a battleship."

He didn't come here to make pleasures with her; he had come to stick the fact he no longer works here in her face.

Aunt Cass froze.

"What kind of business are you running?" Kyle said. "Is this a hot spot?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, and she said. "R-Right, away. Sir"

A bit strained, she turned, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would prepare his order personally.

He waited for 20 minutes before she appeared with a tray ready to serve it to him while taking extra care because she knew he would eat her food.

She placed it in front of him and pretty much stood there and stared.

He wisely moved to another table, and she got the hint and left, but now she was staring at him behind the counter.

Damn.

And he couldn't take the food with him because he hadn't paid for it yet.

Double damn.

However, his mind realised he could sit in a chair facing away from her and moved to the opposite seat.

Much better.

He ate and appreciated the food, hoping not to think about the love she may have sprinkled onto it.

Before he knew it, he was done, and that meant asking for the check.

Which Aunt Cass would no doubt get.

Damn.

He raised his hand, and he could practically see her rushing over, and she was soon right in front of him.

"I'm glad; you enjoyed your meal," she said, all too pleasantly. "That will be 15 dollars and 22 cents."

He just wanted to leave.

He got his wallet from his pocket and took out some crumpled notes.

Aunt Cass sprung into action.

"Sorry, sir. We don't accept that kind of money here" She said, making him blink.

"What?" Kyle said.

"Sorry, we do not accept that kind of dirty money here," she said.

"Who cares if it's dirty money? It's still money" He said.

"Would you be willing to say that to the police?" She said, stunning him. "If you can't afford the meal than you have to work to pay off the tab."

Shit!

She wanted to shove him in that kitchen!

She was threatening to tell the police why she wouldn't accept it if he persisted any further.

Kyle glared, but Aunt Cass smiled.

"Well, played" he had to admit before turning around and walking to the kitchen, he promised himself never to go back willingly.

Their kitchen was medium size, and there were three other people within it, counters lines up on the sides, and a machine occupied each one, metal Pans dangled from the ceiling, and there were two sinks on his left and right.

Just how he remembered it.

The smell of sweetness hit his nose, and the people in there who were wearing proper chief clothes were surprised to see him.

Aunt Cass appeared to the side him and said. "My nephew Kyle will be joining us for a bit to pay for his tab."

"I can pay for it, but you wouldn't fucking take my money," he said, getting gasps in the room.

"Rule one of the kitchen. No swearing," she said, as Kyle continued to look as unfriendly as possible. "Gab."

The sizeable Swiss man with a golden moustache said. "Yes?"

"Put him on anything you see fit," said, Aunt Cass before saying to Kyle. "You should take off your jacket, or it will be ruined by frosting and flour."

He let out a growl before she left happily.

He took off his jacket and hanged it on the rack before putting on green and white striped apron a few steps beside that.

He felt like a Kitchen help again.

"E-Er, so," said, the man. "You can be on washing duty and a little bit of serving duty as well."

"Whatever," he said, before going to the sink on the left and begin to wash pots, pans and cutlery with clear experience of how to work the sink.

However, the most extended staff who worked here only worked for four years, so it was shocking for them to see.

He would occasionally be sent out with a red tray and order but what greeted the customers wasn't a smiling face but a death glare.

You could imagine how uncomfortable the customers were.

At some time Hiro and his friends must have got out of school and chose to hang in the shop.

It was pure coincidence that he was dispatched to their table and took the tray before walking out of the double doors towards them.

Hiro and the gang froze when they saw him approach; his death glare made even Go-Go shut up, he slammed the tray onto their table and said in a very uncaring tone.

"Enjoy, Nerds"

He then turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

That was the point Aunt Cass finally came into the kitchen while he was washing and said.

"Kyle, you're doing a great job," Aunt Cass said, before saying. "But some of the customers would like to be greeted...less scary and a little bit more upbeat."

"You're telling me to smile?" Kyle said, before saying. "Then you do it."

The staff froze.

"I am here against my will so why should I smile? I'm not getting paid so why should I pretend to care about what I'm doing right now?" Kyle said, stunning her. "If you were worried about reviews than you should have taken my money and let me leave. Why hang onto a past that would never come back?"

He finally turned to her and laughed and said. "You are terrible. You want us to go back to that God awful past where I spend hours in this kitchen just begging for your attention? I wonder how great that era was for you? I have too much self-respect to go back to lapping for your attention."

He ripped the apron from his body, he took out his crumbled money and placed it on the counter near him.

"Take it. Don't take it. I don't care." He said. "Because I am not going along with your delusion."

Then he walked to the rack, grabbed his jacket and left through the double doors.

Hiro and his friends were still there and saw him walk out.

"Wait. Kyle!" Aunt Cass said, appearing from the double doors.

He turned around and gave her the middle finger much to Hiro, his friends, Aunt Cass and the other Customers shock.

He walked out of the door and drove off.

He would make her life hell tomorrow.

And scene!

Next chapter, its Saturday and he pushes Aunt Cass to the point that she is sick of him and his attitude and decides to lay down some ground rules but Kyle has other plans. Things reach boiling point between them, and some hard truths come out. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Merry Christmas!

I do not on Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

He had made things hell for her, the next morning just like he promised.

Aunt Cass didn't even get through the door before she heard the sound of loud Sexual music blasting out of every corner of the house.

"Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex." (Cue sexy instrumental)

Her horror-stricken face got worst when she got a whiff of the air that had been invaded by cigarettes and how her house had been turned upside down.

She instantly went to the window to crack it up to let the smell out, before getting a white cloth from the kitchen table and covering it over her mouth.

Then she went upstairs and made the mistake of coming into her nephews' room.

Pictures of almost bare-naked girls were everywhere on the walls and Kyle was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue stripped boxer's, searching for more hot chicks to print out for his walls of unapologetic pervasion.

Under the chair was a pile of used cigarettes that oozed smoke and she was willing to bet he was smoking right now, her fear was realised when he took the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out smoke like a season smoker.

She was shocked.

He noticed her and got out his printed picture and said. "Hey, Aunt Cass. Which girl has the nicest ass out of all these pictures?" he showed it to her.

That seemed to snap her out of it.

She was mad.

She walked to the windows and opened them all, letting out all the smoke and said. "NOT IN MY HOUSE!"

Then she grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, she shut down the computer instantly.

"Hey! I was planning to watch soft Porn!" Kyle said.

Then she put all the cigarettes in the bin before ripping down his walls of glorious nude women.

"We need to set some grand rules" She said, "If you're going to stay in my house than you're going to treat it with respect"

It seemed like she finally grew a backbone against him and got over her guilt of him leaving quickly.

"...Great. You do you and I do me." Said, Kyle, getting out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

The lighter was snatched off him.

"Rule number 1." She said, "No smoking. You will clean up after yourself. Come down for dinner every once in a while, because you'll eventually get fat with all that fast food in you. No cursing. Respect this house and me. Don't use that money. Get a real job"

"Do you want me to message your feet as well, your highness?" Said, Kyle rolling his eyes before getting up and walking passed her.

"KYLE, I'M NOT DONE!" Aunt Cass said.

"Well, I am" Kyle said, out of the room and walking down to the kitchen.

He seemed to be looking for something when she came down.

"What are you looking for?" Aunt Cass said.

"The house keys so that I can get away from you" Said, Kyle stunning her. "I'll come back when I'm sure, you've calm down and your making sense."

The drawer he opened was suddenly slammed shut by slim famine hands.

"Kyle, let's talk." Said, Aunt Cass.

"You can talk to Hiro." Kyle said, turning around. "I'm sure, he just loves hearing your voice."

Suddenly he heard the sound of something.

It was the jingle of keys.

He turned to find Aunt Cass, with the house keys in her hand.

"You listen to me and I'll let you have these keys" She said, thinking she won.

But she forgot one thing.

She was dealing with Kyle.

"...Or I can just climb out the window." Kyle said, walking straight past her leaving her stunned. "I'm sure if there were any cops coming around asking what I'm doing. I'll just nicely explain to them that you were keeping me imprisoned and I managed to escape"

Silence.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Aunt Cass suddenly said, stopping him in his tracks. "You were never like this. You used to be a quiet and shy, boy. Always helping where you could. Was your hatred for Tadashi that great that you hate everybody else in your family? Was it that great that it pushed you to leave?"

"Are you actually saying that I am so shallow that I would hate that stupid idiot?" Kyle said, surprising her.

He turned around and said. "Let's get one thing straight. I never said I hated Tadashi. I never fucking did. That idiot would drag me everywhere if he thought I was being left out. Me and him would play with Hiro when we could and he wouldn't shut up sometimes. How can I say I hate that kind of person?"

And Aunt Cass was stunned before saying. "But then wh-"

"I hated what he represented" Kyle said, he then smiled and said. "You managed to peak my interest. So, let's talk" He sat down on a wooden chair, sitting on it backwards.

Silence.

"So, I should continue then?" Kyle said, looking at her stunned face. "Okay, than. Tadashi represented for me, a level that I will never be able to reach. I had to two smart ass brothers who were putting me to shame at every turn. Do you know what's it's like to achieve something, happy that you put all that work in and get praised for it, but then people hear about your brother and those eyes just say 'Oh. Why is he here when he has a genius family'? Or do you know what it's like to slave away trying to become the very top of the class and have people look at you with the eyes that said 'As expected'"

Aunt Cass froze.

"However, I am a heck of a lot stronger than that. I've dealt with it all my life." Said, Kyle, before he said. "But what I couldn't deal with is how I was treated by my own family. Particlarly, you"

"...Kyle, I loved all three of you equally" Aunt Cass said.

"That is the funniest thing I have heard since I stepped into this house after years of absence" Said, Kyle stunning her. "I don't know what's more insulting. The fact that you called how you treated me 'love' or that you your choosing to see yourself in rose tinted glasses"

Aunt Cass opened and closed her mouth.

"Okay. Do you remember this?" Kyle said, before saying in a high-pitched tone. "Aunt Cass, I won the spelling Bee'." than he said, in a voice that was pretty good for her voice. "That's good, Kyle. The Principle at your brother's school is planning to honour your brother" Aunt Cass face changed. "What about this? 'Aunt Cass, look at my drawing'. Your reply? 'Kyle, that's great. I'm going to pop down to the shops to get your brother's some paper for their blue print'." Silence. "And here is my favourite. 'Aunt Cass, I got accepted into Kluster Boarding school. I passed the entrance exam. Can you drive me there for registration?' Your reply? 'Kyle, don't try to upstage your brother. He just got accepted into San Fransokyo University. Today is about him'"

Silence.

And Aunt Cass opened and closed her mouth, as her brain struggled to find words.

Kyle had gotten into a boarding school?

"...You got into a boarding school?" She said.

"Yes, I did" Said, Kyle, smiling. "And do you know how I got in? I studied until I was reciting in my sleep. I took the entrance exam because I wanted to prove that I too can get into a place more advanced than my age." there was more silence. "But that went south pretty quickly. You were more interested in celebrating and getting Tadashi ready for his debut into the school that you never took the time to listen to me. I ended up missing the registration day because I had no transportation and I had no money to try and make it there on my own, forcing me to go to a regular high school"

And Aunt Cass gasped.

Kyle life could have been so much better but she had forced him to go to Highschool because she was too focused on Tadashi.

She had destroyed his future.

"...I'm so sorry, Kyle" Aunt Cass said, "You had every right to go to that school. I would have driven through snow, if it meant getting you there"

"We both know that's a lie" Said, Kyle, his words slapping her. "You're only focusing on me now because Tadashi is dead. The entrance date is over and if I try again, I will no longer be special because of my age."

Silence.

"But don't beat your-self up. So, you effectively, ruined any chance I had of being special, big deal" Kyle said, surprising her by the shear lack of care in his voice. "In some ways, going to a regular High School was the best thing you forced me to do. One day, I just thought. Why should I even try? Why should I try to achieve anything at all? I'm never going to be good enough. The moment I let go, I made friends." and her face chained when she remembered rumours of his so-called friends. "So they weren't rainbows and sun shine? Who cares? With them, they didn't care that I came from a genius family or that my brother was going to a expensive school. I can smoke, drink and gamble and I'll be the most popular guy in school." he paused before he said. "Then you put on an act one night and confronted me. I didn't know wither to laugh or cry when I saw how you just suddenly 'cared' about me, the moment I stopped kissing the very ground you walked on"

More silence.

"Now, you talk" Said, Kyle.

And Aunt Cass had nothing.

She had been beaten by his poisonous tongue.

"Then, since you don't have any fire left in you. I'm going upstairs to read porn" Kyle said, before walking past her not even looking at her.

He was willing to bet, she would be crying in a few minutes, it was her fault that she wanted to talk and brought this on herself.

He put on some headphones when he got to the computer and instead of reading porn, he started playing a game with half naked woman in it and was content with it for a very long time.

He didn't even hear Hiro enter the house, but he certainly heard the boy rush up the steps and stump his way into the room.

"What did you do to Aunt Cass!?" Came Hiro voice.

"Nothing that she didn't bring on herself" Said, Kyle with a lack of care in his voice.

"APOLOGISE! SHE'S IN TEARS!" Said, Hiro.

"She's seriously in tears?" Said, Kyle, his eyes still on the screen. "Some people just can't handle a dose of the truth."

Suddenly the chair was swung around and Kyle was facing a very angry Hiro in a blue hoody and grey shorts.

"Apologise" Hiro said, he was done with his brother. "She let you into her home. You've been nothing but a nightmare since you've been here"

"Oh, so telling people the truth is nightmarish now?" Kyle said, getting up. "And this is coming from the boy who snuck into my bed at night and told me that I was only muscle to him. I'm glad to hear that you never thought of me as family, ever" touching Tadashi hat.

Hiro grabbed it, from him.

The speed and force that he did so, had him blinking owlishly.

"Get out" Hiro said,

"I wish you had never arrived at the door step"

Shocking silence fell between them.

"I thought I could try with you but you're the worst person I have ever met" Said, Hiro. "Don't you care about anything? Didn't Tadashi mean a thing to you? Or this family? How could you leave me so easily? Just like Tadashi?"

And finally, Kyle said something and it was.

"For a boy who is so smart, you're as thick as a brick."

Hiro looked at him and for the first time there was emotion in Kyle eyes.

It was rage.

"I didn't leave you, Hiro" Kyle said.

"You left me"

Hiro self-absorbed attitude had finally pissed him off.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kyle slaps Hiro with the truth that caused him to walk away which leaves Hiro reeling and both Aunt Cass and Hiro do some self-reflection. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

pre style="overflow-wrap: break-word; margin: 8px;"span style="white-space: pre-wrap;"I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7.

"What?" Said Hiro. "You left me"

"Don't Fucking flatter yourself" said Kyle. "Do you think your some all seeing God in this family just because your the smartest one in the family? Wake up and smell the roses, you are fucking not"

And Hiro was about to open his mouth when Kyle dropped a bombshell.

"Do you think I don't know what you fucking do at night?" Said, Kyle. "Do you think I don't know that you run around in that purple suit with your armoured friends looking for evil as if nobody would fucking notice?"

Hiro eyes went so wide.

"Yes, I fucking know" said Kyle. "Do you think I wouldn't recognise the same suit that is the basement or that armour set? How much of a morn did you think I was? What would Aunt Cass say if she found out what you've been doing?"

Hiro open a closed his mouth.

"But you know what?" Said Kyle. "I didn't say anything because you wouldn't listen. When I see a photo of you and your friends out there portalling the streets, I don't see Heros. I see a boy who has gotten away with so much that he thinks he could back alive every time he is in front of a weapon. You so called friends should be arrested for allowing a 14 year old to tangle with people who have guns" before he said. "But everything is okay. Its because your mother fucking, Hiro Hamada, a boy who is so self absorbed that he doesn't care about what would happen if he doesn't come back to a woman who has already lost three family members. But that's okay. Its fine. Im Hiro Hamada"

Hiro couldn't speak.

"But you know what really gets under my skin?" Said Kyle. "Just because your smarter, you think it's okay to talk down to those who are not. The World doesn't fucking work like that. Anybody who works hard can be just as smart as you but what you lack, is knowledge in other areas that you won't let anybody teach you about because your mother fucking, Hiro Hamada"

Silence.

"And do you know when this ego started?" Said Kyle. "This started years ago, before I even left. So Tadashi can keep up with you, that's respectable but do you know what a dumb person and smart person have in common? They both dispise being treated like a morn, they dispise being treated as if they don't exist. The small snicker that crosses somebody lips and those eyes that see you a simpilton. People fucking leave when they know the other thinks they are obligated to who they are. Why do you think respectable businesses do not dare piss off their consumer? They know the costumer runs when they see bullcrap. You were doing the exact same thing to me. Every fucking day, I could see how little I meant to you while you snuggled up to Tadashi"

Silence.

"Well, guess what Hiro" said Kyle. "Tadashi is fucking dead." Hiro eyes went wide. "That idiot had an IQ in the 200 hundreds and yet he didn't have the smarts to know that when there is a fire in a dangerous chemical building, and your family is out safe, don't run back into the building like a morn."

More silence.

"Well, look who's laughing now?" Said Kyle. "Im fucking still here. I smoke. I don't have a high Iq and I gamble but I'm fucking still here and this is the truth before your eyes. Your brother who you dismissed for years, is still fucking here. And the brother, your loved is not. You still have a brother"

Silence.

"Now, I'm not going to stay here and watch your throw a tantrum like a baby" said Kyle. "So what, if life didn't go the way you expected it to go. Well, welcome to the human race because life sucks for 99 percent of us. I don't want to hear from you until your ready to talk to me like an adult instead of a baby who thinks hes acting like a grown adult, "

And than Kyle grabbed his leather jacket and made his way to the door.

Nobody stopped him, nobody had the mindset to stop him.

His sharp tongue had cut them both down.

Kyle went to a karaoke place where he sat in a random room until it was late at night, before getting some fast food and coming back.

He came back to a silent store which later became a silent house.

He went to shower and then came to bed.

He knew fully well that Hiro was awake when he entered the room but neither of them said anything and Kyle didn't care to try and strike up a conversation.

For the next few days, both Hiro and Aunt Cass avoided him like the plague.

He should have been happy, because they made no attempt in trying to act like him leaving never happened.

So why wasn't he?

For some reason he found himself in front Baymax one night, sitting on the shivel chair and being even worse to it than Hiro had.

"Something on your mind?" Said Baymax.

"Jeez. How can you tell?" Said Kyle sacastically. "For something created by my dork of a brother, your not very experienced where it counts"

"Actually, I am very experienced" said Baymax. "Many times, I have comforted Hiro about his pain about Tadashi"

"Of course" said Kyle. "Instead of going to Aunt Cass for comfort now that Tadashi is gone, he goes to the fucking robot. Of course, Hiro would rather confined in a robot that could learn than his own Aunt. I bet the name Kyle Hamada-"

"Searching Kyle Hamada" said Baymax finishing off.

"Wait, what?" Said Kyle.

Suddenly Baymax stomach liy up and he was shocked to see Tadashi in his lab in his white shirt and jeans, sitting down and looking pretty tired.

"Baymax, can I confide in you for something?" Said Tadashi to the screen. "I have no idea what Im doing with Hiro"

Kyle eyes went wide.

"Hiro, is out of control and I feel like the only reason hes gambling is to find Kyle" said Tadashi before he laughed and said. "Yeah, I have a twin brother named Kyle, he just up and left years ago. I should have seen it coming"

More silence.

"Contrary to what Kyle may think, I do have ears" said Tadashi. "I know that people constantly compare him to me. I tried to let him know Im happy about his achievement but it's not good enough. Its not good enough when it seems the only one happy for him is me and Kyle see's this. He is a lot smarter than me when it comes to reading people. He may resent me for over shadowing him in everything"

More silence.

"I know Kyle loves Hiro, you can see it in his eyes." Said Tadashi. "I will never forget the day we were told about our parents death. The look in Kyle eyes after he heard that, said we will survive this together. I was fully expecting Kyle to suddenly act like our guardian. It was an odd thought"

More silence.

"But than we got taken in by our Aunt and Hiro began to realise Kyle would never reach him in brain power." Said Tadashi. "Things went downhill from there. No matter how much I tried to include Kyle, the way Hiro looked at Kyle...that must have hurt. I don't think I could handle it if my own sibling looked and talked to me like that everyday. Kyle was strong. Far stronger than I could ever be"

Tadashi... Thought Kyle.

"And now Hiro is getting himself into danger, having gotten it into his head that it's up to him to fix the family" said Tadashi. "Well, I miss him too. I miss him a lot. I miss when me and him would tag team Hiro. I miss his cookies. Nobody could make Cookies like Kyle does. Kyle was the one who taught me how to dance, how to be confident in my appearance. Do you think I would be able to get up in front of cameras and hundreds of people without Kyle? I wouldn't have shown up at the entrance exam if Kyle hadn't taught me how to breath"

The same breathing technique he taught Hiro, Hiro had no idea that, that actually came from him.

More silence.

"Sure Kyle, is irrational and has problems but he had traits, I wish I had" said Tadashi. "I wish more people told him how amazing he was, perhaps he wouldn't have left"

Silence.

"Well, anyway now Im stuck trying to help Hiro on my own" said Tadashi. "And I don't know what to do. Should I try and show him my school? I wish Kyle was here." Before he said. "Right now, Im trying to make a replacement in case Im not here for Hiro to listen to. That boy has a bit of an ego. If neither of us are here and something happens, Hiro has Kyle. I know in my gut that Kyle is watching Hiro, no matter how much their personalities clash, I know if Hiro needed a kidney, Kyle would give him his own without a second thought. Maybe, what Hiro needs right now isn't somebody who is soft on him but somebody who can tell him the cold hard truth. I just don't have the tongue to do it and neither does Aunt Cass"

And than the video ended and Kyle head was in his hands.

"SHIT, TADASHI!" Kyle yelled. "Why are you still such a dork even in death?"

Was his brother still haunting him past death?

Okay, he would try.

He would try to be nice to his family.

He wouldn't tell them why he was doing it though.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!br /span/pre 


End file.
